Almost lover
by Geeky-and-Goth-531
Summary: Nico is injured in battle and Will can't heal him. Really sad story I wrote to help me cope with life. Rated M for death. Solangelo


**Almost Lover**

 **A/N: Hey guys. So I've been dealing with some serious family shit recently and this self given prompt has been in my 'fault' (that's what I call my inspiration doc) so now felt like the right time to write it. My aunt is on the verge of dyeing from cancer and on top of that my own mind is being a bitch and just trying to screw up my live. At least its summer and I don't have to deal with school. You guys probably don't care about my personally bess and all, but it feels good to write it down. Anyway here's a rather depressing story.**

No… this couldn't be happening. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Why was this happening?!

I feel to my knees holding Nico close to my chest I had barely been able to reach him before he hit the ground. In front of me the seven were standing in between the horde of angry monsters and Nico and I. But I was too preoccupied to notice much. Nico had been attacked by a hellhound from behind while fighting a gorgon. He barely had time to turn before the claws racked him. Them and the others had responded to a report of monsters attacking a small town in South Carolina and went to respond sense there were a LOT of monster attracted to the area. Why? They didn't know. But that wasn't important right now. The only important thing was that Nico was bleeding and losing consciousness in my arms.

"Nico, come on, stay awake, keep your eyes on me." I coaxed firmly as I slapped his check lightly.

"W-will?" he choked out before going into a coughing fight that ended with blood dripping from his mouth. I scowled at the blood pouring from his abdomen as if that would stop the bleeding. I took off my light green jacket and pressed into firmly on his wound, ignoring his slight moan of pain.

"I knew you were still too weak to fight again, at least this many. I should have never let you come." I scolded but to who, I don't know.

"I-it's be-been two years since Gaea, I would have been fine if there hadn't been so many." Nico coughed again and winced in pain. In all honesty none of them had been expecting this many. The only reason the seven and them had all come was because there was supposed to be a lot. They thought that meant like twenty not around fifty. They had planned to fend off the monsters and search for whatever had attracted them, there were probably some demigods in the area. But now they were fighting a horde of monster for the first time in two years. Nico was down, meaning not only did they loss him in the fight, but Will and his skeleton army. Luckily though they only had about half the monsters left. I used one hand to dig in my medical bag before handing a square of ambrosia to Nico and resumed holding pressure on the wound. At the moment that was all I could do. Well, that and pray.

"NICO! Nico look at me, you have to stay awake, okay?" I yelled his name as his eyes began to drop, I knew what was happening, but I refused to acknowledge it. He nodded feebly up at me.

"S-so, w-we're still on for that date Saturday, right?" I laughed nervously and felt warm tears began to stream down my face. I know he could feel what was happening just as I saw it. He smiled sadly and a few tears of his own made their way down his pale check.

"I'm afraid I might not be able to make it…" At this the tears just wouldn't stop. I know it was futile but I still tried to stop the bleeding it was just too deep, they needed to get a proper medical facility, but he would never make. Over the two years we've been together I had fallen deeply in love with the dyeing boy in front of me. And he, well he had grown into the most lovely person I've ever seen. His ounce pale and sickly skin was now slightly tanned and incredible soft His thin form was now slightly muscular and a little taller, his hair now deep brown and his hollow eyes now shone with joy and excitement. I couldn't help, but think about how I was going to miss all that along with his little mannerisms and loving voice. A small sobbed escaped my lips as Nico weakly pushed my hands away.

"I l-love you." I said putting his hand to my check and kissing his forehead gently.

"I love you too." He stated with a small smiled, but it slipped and a few tears found their way out.

"I-I was just starting to appreciate actually living for once," he smile sadly and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry Will. I truly do love you though." He whispered softly. His took a few more shallow breaths before completely stopping. I sat there a minute in silence before falling forward into his chest and sobbing heavily. He was gone. The boy I loved more than anything in the world was gone. I was completely numb to everything around me except Nico's body. I didn't notice that the moment Nico had passed Hazel had screamed in pain and clutched her head. I didn't notice Frank leaving battle and running to her side as she broke down in tears after look towards were Nico had fallen. I hadn't noticed the battle ending and the others looking back to see what had happened. I hadn't noticed as Percy feel to his knees weeping and Annabeth wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. I hadn't notice the rain begin to pour down as Jason began cry as Leo patted his back shoulder with silent tear making their own presence know on the mechanic's face. I didn't even notice when Pipers slender arms wrapped around my torso and she hugged me as I cried her own tear joining the rain on my back. We were there almost an hour before the others could compose themselves enough to iris message Chiron and even then Frank had explained between sobs. The others would have broken down again like Hazel did after the message ended, but they managed to keep it together for my sake. They had stood around me as I sobbed into Nico's chest Frank comforting Hazel a few feet away. I couldn't bring myself to care about the other right then though. All I could think of was how I just become single in the worst way possible. About two hours later I had ran out of tears but still sobbed dryly into his chest as the two black vans pulled up and the team of four demigods had gotten out to help. They had tried for about thirty minute to get me off of Nico and into a van, but I was so distrait and miserable I didn't even register being touched. And I certainly hadn't registered being poked with a syringe until I lost consciousness.

I had woken up about four hours later in the infirmary. I don't remember much after waking up. I just remember sobbing my eyes out into my half brothers, Austin's shirt. I stayed in the infirmary for two days doing nothing but crying. On the third day I could do nothing but stand in the arena and cry into Jason's shoulder as Hazel light Nico's shroud/body with the torch before she herself broke down. I had found out later on that the shroud had elegant black with a skull print on it, though the bottom left corner was a rainbow. After the funeral Jason had walked me back to the Hades cabin. I practically lived in it at this point. I felt so numb I had quite crying, but I still didn't want to talk so I just nodded at Jason and entered the cabin. Inside I locked the door and pushed a chair under the knobbed. I didn't want anyone trying to comfort me. I pulled the blanket off of the bed we'd shared for so long and his pillow. I wrapped it around myself and hugged the pillow to my chest, sitting in the corner and simply breathing in his scent. I don't really know how long I was in there by myself. I was dimply aware of the sun setting and raising a couple of times. I was also half aware of the voices on the other side of the door and someone beating on it urgently. I could feel my hungry growing, but I didn't care. I could tell I was letting my life slip away, but I honestly couldn't have cared less. He was gone. I had promised myself that I would always protect him. I couldn't shot a bow, I couldn't sing, I couldn't write poems or song, all I could do was heal. And I still couldn't save the most important person in my life. When I was with him I didn't feel useless like I used to feel, like I feel know. He made me feel important and loved, like no one else could. And I let him down. If I had been a better healer or a better shot, I could have saved him. Then he'd still be here and we'd be somewhere together, eating lunch by the lake, cuddling on the couch, or just holding hands and walking. But, no, I had ruined all of that. I felt more worthless than I ever have before. I knew I should have gone out and ate or tried to continue living for his sack, but I couldn't move or think or anything. I was worthless. I would have died feeling like that, but right before I gave up completely gave up a thought ran through my head. May be I'll get to see him again. I think I died smiling.

 **A/N: Hey guys. Life is being a bitch and this help a bit. Do you guys/gals want me to continue? It's up to you, please review.**

 **~Goth**


End file.
